Only in my dreams
by Karizzle
Summary: Alfred es un chico normal, con pretensiones normales y como cualquier adolescente, con una vida que no le agrada. Pero algo cambiará, alguien lo hará cambiar, y su mundo comenzará a tener sentido. El problema es, ¿Cómo amar a alguien que vive solo en tus sueños? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni la canción "Loser" me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mom! C'mon! It's just a party! – Dijo con ojos de perrito.

– Alfred, I've told you, necesitas descansar, no irás a ningún lado mientras los exámenes finales no hallan ternindo.

– Pero mamá…

-¡Sin peros! Ahora, ve a dormir, con todas las fiestas de este año ya has tenido suficiente hasta el siguiente siglo. No insistas, sabes que tus videojuegos corren peligro. Y no, no puedes jugarlos. Duerme. Mañana será un gran día. Para ambos.

Alfred F. Jones era un chico de 17 años estadounidense, fuerte, alto, rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules cielo. Tenía muchos planes en su vida, y entre ellos estaba aprobar ese año, ser el capitán del equipo de futbol y encontrar una novia.

En fin, quizás mama tuviera razón, así que se fue, como un niño obediente a dormir.

En realidad no era tan fácil, su vida está llena de la misma porquería de todos: No importaba cuánto lo intentara, sus notas no subían, la relación que tenía con sus padres, y especialmente con su padre, era pésima, y quizás solo estaba exagerando, pero aunque pareciera una persona feliz, sabía que necesitaba amor.

Y no es que no tuviera amigos o pretendientes, pero el necesitaba alguien a quien amar

Por eso se sentía terrible cada vez que veía que los demás eran felices y tenían una vida tan fácil y perfecta, mientras el moría de soledad, aparentando una vida diferente a la que realmente llevaba, y mostrando sentimientos que en realidad no sentía.

Así que se fue a la cama, y como cada día negro, escuchó música antes de dormir, pero su suerte era tan buena que no pudo evitar escuchar una canción que según él, relataba su vida

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser, baby_

_So, why don't you kill me?_

Porque aunque pareciera la persona más popular en la escuela, en realidad se sentía como un completo perdedor.

Apagó su reproductor de música furioso, luego de haber pasado por muchas canciones muy sentimentales y tristes, y lloró hasta dormirse.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose muy diferente, y feliz. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor.

-Good morning, Alfred.

-Hey mom

-¿cómo estuvo tu noche? Supongo que dejaste de sufrir por esa tonta fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Si claro, madre, estuve llorando toda la noche, cortándome las venas y sufriendo por amor.

-Por supuesto, ahora termina tu desayuno y haz algo por la vida.

Y, por primera vez, lo hizo. Salió del comedor y besó a su madre, ordenó su cuarto, limpió el polvo acumulado en su escritorio y comenzó a leer. Oh si, los mayas tenían razón, el fin del mundo si se avecina, si no, ¿cómo se explica que Alfred estuviera leyendo un fin de semana? Es que había algo que lo motivaba, que lo movía a ser mejor.

Y de golpe, lo recordó.

Fue en un sueño. Anoche. ¿O realmente sucedió? No, claro que no, pero lo sintió tan real, tan vívido. Fue el sueño más extraño de toda su existencia, en él había un chico, de 17 años quizás, un poco más bajo que el, rubio y de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Había algo sobre ellos, ¿Qué era? En fin, este chico estaba sentado en una… ¿banca? No lo recordaba bien, lo que sí recordaba era que estaban ambos en un parque, y este chico estaba al lado de un pequeño cerezo en flor mientras sostenía distraídamente un libro en sus manos

Se le acercó, no por que quisiera realmente, sino que algo lo movía hacia él, cada paso que daba se sentía mejor, una extraño sentimiento le embargaba, se sentía cada vez más completo, pero a la vez, cada paso era más una tortura por llegar lo más rápido posible a él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la sensación era excelente, pero necesitaba volver a verlo. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, a pesar de saber que no fue más que un sueño. ¿Por qué lo quería tanto?

Más partes del sueño venían a su mente. Se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que él y el chico rubio, aunque no podía estar seguro porque en realidad no le puso tanta atención al parque como al chico.

Y como una película, los recuerdos vinieron a él. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que aumentaba a cada paso que daba. A pesar de nunca haber visto al muchacho en toda su vida hasta ahora, era como si significara una parte muy importante en su vida. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir, pero poco le importó. Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba llegar a su lado. Entonces, el chico levantó la cabeza de su libro, como extrañado, y lo vio.

Varias emociones pasaron por su rostro. Al principio era como si no hubiera conocido a Alfred en su vida (lo que era verdad, pensaba este), pero luego, su cara se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa y algo más. ¿Era de dulzura? ¿De enojo? Alfred nunca podría decirlo, pero en ese momento, el individuo del sueño sonrió. Fue la sonrisa mas hermosa que el americano había visto en su vida. Se sintió desfallecer, pero antes, el chico abrió su boca, evidentemente le diría algo, le enseñaría que era lo que estaba pasando, le diría su nombre y que lo amaba.

"Esperen, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por dios, era un hombre, yo lo soy también, su sonrisa no es hermosa, no siento nada por él, fue un sueño muy salido de la realidad, y por supuesto, no me dirá que me ama…"

El recuerdo no insistió en volver, pero Alfred no podía dejar de pensarlo. Se obligó a recordar.

El chico abría su boca, y comenzaba a pronunciar una palabra, Alfred no podía más de emoción, siempre tuvo problemas para recordar sueños, pero esta vez era como si realmente estuviera ahí.

Y el sueño desapareció.

-Carajo, ¿Qué pasó entonces?- Gritó.

Quería recordar, lo necesitaba, estaba seguro que eran las palabras que el extraño ente pronunció las que lo motivaban y lo hicieron despertar feliz.

Pero no pudo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó. Y se enfureció.

¿Cómo era posible que significaran tanto? Trató de olvidarse del tonto sueño y seguir con lo que estaba, pero no pudo. Se sentía frustrado por no recordar, y se sentía frustrado por no olvidar.

De cualquier forma, no volvió a lo que estaba, en cambio, salió a caminar, pensando en todo y en nada, en cómo se sentía tan mal acerca de su vida y en lo perdedor que era.

Antes de darse cuenta, llegó el atardecer, y el atardecer dio paso a la noche. Era una noche hermosa, de eso estaba seguro. Las estrellas brillaban arriba, y quiso ser una de ellas, no tener que pensar en su padre y sus exigencias, que debía ser el mejor, el mas popular, el atleta que lograra todo. ¿Cuánto podían pedirle? ¿Es que Dios no se daba cuenta que no podía cargar con tanto, que no era tan fuerte como pensaba?

Miró al cielo, y, oh no, recordó que había salido sin almorzar y su estómago rugía, pero peor aún, recordó a su madre, y se le imaginó furiosa, no era para menos, había salido muy enojado (y volvió a recordar el sueño) y no recordaba haber avisado que salía. Entonces se sintió muy asustado y volvió a casa.

Mientras corría, se sentía mejor, sabía que tenía una meta, al menos temporal: Llegar a casa. Era como en el sueño, llegar a alguien. Sonrió bobamente al recordar el rostro del chico, y no vio la piedra en el camino, se tropezó y cayó.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró solo en una calle, bastó eso para recordarlo. Por supuesto que era un parque, por supuesto que estaban solos en él, por supuesto que lo amaba, ahora no sabía como lo había dudado. Por supuesto que abrió su boca, y lo que dijo era igual de obvio que todo lo anterior.

"_Hey, there you are. I've been waiting you forever"_

* * *

**N.A: **Y eso. Es lo primero que escribo, tened consideración. Podría dejarlo hasta ahí (aunque la historia no esta completa y falta mucho por relatar) o podría seguir. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, especialmente por que sé que escribir no es lo mío y me falta mucho por aprender, pero significa mucho para mi, en serio :') Y si a alguien le gustó, espero me lo haga saber, para darme motivación y seguirlo más rápido. Y en serio, falta gran parte de la historia, como adelanto, sólo diré que este no es el único sueño que tendrá. Muchas gracias de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Si están aquí, gracias. Tengo que pedir millones de disculpas por no poner el significado de la frase del final del capítulo anterior. _"Hey. There you are. I've been waiting you forever" : "Hey, ahí estás. Te he estado esperando desde siempre"_.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior, los favs y esas cosas.

**Dedicación: **A todos aquellos que me dicen "deberías tratar de escribir, escribe, escribe" y yo les digo "nunca", y les oculto mi identidad oculta de escritora frustrada. Y a cierta persona que cree que no la amo.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Algo se apoderó de su cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada más que en ese desconocido sujeto y lo que le había dicho

"_Hey, ahí estás. Te he estado esperando desde siempre"_

¿Qué le había querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso ya lo conocía? Ese chico de la solitaria plaza, ¿Había estado esperándolo? ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba conocer la respuesta. Esa noche, el sueño llegó muy lento, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto por horas, hasta que se durmió.

_-¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-No es coincidencia, ya era hora de que vinieras._

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-Estaba escrito en el destino, que tú y yo volviéramos a estar juntos._

_-¿Volviéramos?_

_El chico de los ojos verdes sólo sonrió._

Y despertó.

Por alguna razón ese muchacho era muy importante. No lo olvidó durante ese día ni durante los próximos, hasta que una semana entera, llena de otras preocupaciones, pasó. Alfred estaba aterrado de no volver a verlo, de no volver a escuchar su voz. Dios, sabía que en realidad ese chico era solo producto de su imaginación, pero se convencía de que sólo lo quería ver para saber a qué se refería con lo que le había dicho la otra noche.

Durante toda la semana había estado como un zombie, y su madre lo había notado. Realmente le preocupaba, pero suponía que se trataba de alguna chica o de las "hormonas revolucionadas de estos adolescentes de hoy en día".

Para Alfred era mucho más que eso, y estuvo seguro cuando despertó ese domingo en la mañana.

-He soñado contigo, misterioso ser. Pero, ¿qué?

El recuerdo no se hizo de rogar demasiado. Pero para Alfred no significaba nada, de hecho, significaba mucho menos que todos los otros días.

-_Sé que es difícil de entender, no tienes porqué hacerlo. Sólo quiero decirte que esta es la última vez que me verás._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es decir, si eso es lo que prefieres. Pero si no…_

_-¡No! No te vayas… Por favor…_

_-Esto no es tan fácil. Aunque podemos hacerlo. Si tú me olvidas ahora y yo te olvido ahora, seremos felices, y no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí. Pero si en cambio quieres seguir con esto, yo…_

_-No quiero que te vayas, si eres parte de mis sueños, entonces eso significaría que si te olvido, ¿desapareces?_

_-Sería tan fácil para ambos si así sucediera. Pero, si esa no es tu decisión, debes saber que no será fácil, y que no te podré ayudar en nada. Mi memoria desaparecerá, y tú tendrás que descubrir todo lo demás por ti mismo. –Alfred lo sabía, no quería alejarse de ese ser que apenas conocía, pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no sólo le decía las cosas como eran y se dejaba de tanto misterio?_

_-No es tan fácil, querido americano. El destino es cruel, y no le agrada la felicidad fácil. -¿Había leído su mente?- En fin, puedes elegir el lado fácil, despertar y olvidarme, o puedes recordarme, una salida muy difícil. Nadie te lo volverá a preguntar. Piénsalo. No tomes decisiones apresuradas. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, sea cual sea tu decisión._

Y el sueño terminaba. ¿Significaba eso que no lo había olvidado y que había elegido el lado difícil?

No quería hacerlo olvidarlo, era una persona impulsiva y obsesiva. Y para asegurarse de no hacerlo, escribió el sueño en un cuaderno. Y así lo hizo con todos los que vinieron, cada uno más desconcertante que el anterior.

Las últimas semanas de clases vinieron, y el colegio terminó como siempre: Notas regulares. Nada mal, pero nada increíble.

Nadie estaba muy feliz con sus notas, pero se había rendido en la búsqueda de algo en que fuera bueno, así que básicamente se encerró en su cuarto a conectarse consigo mismo, y a descansar.

Después de varios días, el ente de sus sueños aún no volvía, y él seguía preguntándose por qué. Después de todo, no lo había olvidado, ¿verdad?

Leyó el ultimo sueño, el que trataba acerca de si seguir recordándolo o no. Y se dio cuenta que no recordaba mucho de los dos anteriores, por lo que también decidió anotarlos. Cuando estaba por empezar el segundo sueño, algo lo hizo caer de golpe a la cama, dormido como un tronco. Por supuesto, el sujeto volvió, pero esta vez lucía mucho más joven, con una mirada diferente en sus ojos, no como la recordaba: Tibia, cálida, la de una persona que está en paz consigo misma y tiene mucho amor que dar. No, esta vez la única expresión que sus ojos demostraban era un profundo… ¿nada? Era como si el sujeto no estuviera ahí, sino en un lugar lejos, dentro de sí, como protegiéndose de su propio mundo y del dolor que este le traía.

Alfred se acercó. Esta vez, el sueño le daba una posibilidad de movimiento mucho mayor que las veces anteriores, en las que se sentía comprimido y obligado a moverse como si siguiera el guion de una mala película, en la que él no era más que un simple extra que presencia la escena principal sin tomar parte de ella.

-¡Hola! ¡Sabía que volvería a encontrarte!- esta vez estaban en una ciudad gris y apagada. Casi tanto como los ojos de ese hombre.

-¿Quién eres, estúpido sicópata? Si es que vienes a pedirme dinero o algo así, sólo quiero decirte que no tengo nada, ni siquiera para mí, vete de aquí, no haces nada productivo si te quedas mirándome como estúpido.

Lo único que Alfred pudo pensar en ese momento fue "¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?" Esta muy sorprendido, y miraba al otro chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cada vez hay más personas sin vida en esta estúpida ciudad. Trabaja y cómprate un amigo, o mejor aún, deja de dañar al mundo y desaparece.

-Pero… tú… eres… yo…

-Tú, yo, bla bla-se mofó el de ojos verdes- déjame tranquilo.-Y se marchó.

-¡No! ¡Espere, señor, no se valla, quisiera hablar con usted!- exasperado, el aludido se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, estúpido cara de perro?

Alfred, quien no se esperaba una respuesta de esa forma, trató de encontrarle una solución a lo que pasaba

-Tú sabes, nos conocemos, tú eres parte de mis sueños, y ahora tengo que encargarme de hacerte recordar, creo. Dijiste que sería difícil, oh vamos, ¿Qué no recuerdas?

-Santo dios, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Nunca te he visto en mi vida. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más. No eres nadie y espero no volver a verte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eres un descerebrado. No me agradas ni te agrado. Vete.

-Por favor, dime

-Arthur.

-Arthur, por favor, recuérdame.- El ser lo miró muy enojado y se marchó. Una carta cayó al suelo mientras este giraba. Alfred la recogió con suavidad, no sabía si era correcto leerla. Estuvo tentado a correr tras él, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

En el sobre habían escritas dos palabras con una limpia letra.

_Para Alfred_

Entonces supuso que era para él. Lo abrió y leyó. El contenido tampoco decía demasiado. Al principio, era como si las letras se agruparan para formar un lenguaje que Alfred no había visto en toda su vida.

Le buscó algún significado, pero por más que lo intentó, solo veía garabatos sin sentido escritos sobre el papel.

L a frustración lo invadió, la persona que tanto había pensado durante tanto tiempo, ahora, como si nada, lo olvidaba, y además, lo trataba como si fuera un estúpido bueno para nada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, manchando la carta y su contenido.

Entonces, como por magia, todo lo que tenía la carta tenía significado.

Alfred la leyó

_Te lo dije. No sería fácil. No te recuerdo, no sé quién eres. Ya no puedes borrarme, es demasiado tarde, pero siempre puedes ignorarme, y continuar tu vida como si nada. Quiero que sepas que esto está escrito antes de hoy, cuando aun podía recordar._

_Hay algunas cosas que debes hacer, que descubrir, por tu cuenta. Nadie te ayudará. No trates de hacer que recuerde. No lo haré._

_Perdóname._

_Arthur._

* * *

**N.A: **Si aguantaron leer hasta aquí, MUCHAS GRACIAS, me hacen muy feliz. Si pudieran regalarme un Review, se los agradecería infinitamente, es que esta historia es tan fea de la forma en que yo la cuento :( Me gustaría saber si al menos a alguien le gusta para seguirla. Y bueno, adiós!


End file.
